SMILE FANTASY!
SMILE FANTASY! is a musical starring the members of S/mileage with appearances from several members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. It ran from October 4 through 13, 2014 at Zenrosai Hall Space Zero. The DVD for the stage-play was released on December 24, 2014. The DVD includes a bonus album. The official theme song of the musical, "Smile Fantasy!" (スマイルファンタジー!), was released on October 4, 2014, and was sold during showings.SMILE FANTASY! CD announcement The single had a general release on December 10, 2014 under the UP-FRONT WORKS label. The song "Curtain Call-unlun" is featured in Petit Best 15. Synopsis A pajama party at Ayaka's goes wild! "What if we hadn't become idols? We could fall in love!" The girls' imaginations take them on crazy adventures, where they learn about the lives they could've lead if they had never met each other. Being normal girls, falling in love... But is that really what they want? A heartfelt story of wackiness and hilarity starring the six members of S/mileage! DVD Tracklist :''♪ represents a musical number.'' #Intro #パジャマパーティがはじまる #♪ SMILE OVERTURE #ツアーおつかれまでした! #落ち込むめいめい #♪ ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (without Tamura Meimi) #もしもアイドルじゃなかったら #♪ Yume Miru Fifteen (musical arrangement, Tamura Meimi solo) #今宵の恋の妄想話 #♪ Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (different line distribution) #放課後の告白 #♪ Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (Katsuta Rina solo) #オトナへの階段 #♪ Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! (different line distribution) #和田くんからのメール #♪ Jitensha Chiririn (Takeuchi Akari solo) #あたしも恋がしたい! #♪ Suki-chan #♪ONE DAY #雨傘 #一日が一日じゃ足りない #♪ Yattaruchan (Nakanishi Kana solo) #ヤッタルチャン戦争 #かななん総統 #♪Tachiagirl #楽しい時間はあっという間に #キスするタイミングばかり気にする勝田くん #♪ Watashi no Kokoro (Fukuda Kanon solo) #あやちょと田村くん #♪ aMa no Jaku (musical arrangement, Wada Ayaka solo) #パジャマパーティのおわり #出会ってくれてありがとう #スマイレージ #♪ Jojou Kumikyoku "Smile Fantasy!" #♪Curtain Call-unlun ;Bonus Content *特典映像~ソロコメント~ Bonus Album #SMILE OVERTURE #Yume Miru Fifteen - Tamura Meimi #Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai - Katsuta Rina #Jitensha Chiririn - Takeuchi Akari #ONE DAY #Yattaruchan - Nakanishi Kana #Watashi no Kokoro - Fukuda Kanon #aMa no Jaku - Wada Ayaka #Jojou Kumikyoku "Smile Fantasy! #Curtain Call-unlun #エンドロール Single |Last = Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu 17th single (2014) |Next = Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu 18th single (2015) }} #Jojou Kumikyoku "Smile Fantasy!" (叙情組曲「スマイルファンタジー」;"Smile Fantasy!" Lyrical Suite) #ONE DAY #Ka~tin Korunrun (か～てぃんこ～るんるん) Single Information *All lyrics: Suemitsu Ken'ichi *All composition and arrangement: Wada Junsuke Oricon Charts Position Total Reported Sales: 355 Cast, Crew & Credits Cast ;From S/mileage *Wada Ayaka *Fukuda Kanon *Nakanishi Kana *Takeuchi Akari *Katsuta Rina *Tamura Meimi ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Taguchi Natsumi *Nomura Minami *Saito Kana ;Other Cast Members * * * Crew *Writer/Director: Suemitsu Kenichi *Music Director: Wada Shunsuke *Choreography: YOSHIKO *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) Trivia *SMILE FANTASY!'s main visual theme is pajama party; the other visual is the stage costume of the imaginary new song SMILE FANTASY. * , and are all winners of the Hello! Pro Engeki Joshi Acting Club BS-TBS audition. *S/mileage 3rd generation was announced at the opening show. *The single "SMILE FANTASY" is S/mileage's last single with their credited name. Videos File:スマイレージが新メンバーをお披露目|3rd Generation Announcement File:演劇女子部 S mileage's JUKEBOX-MUSICAL SMILE FANTASY! 千秋楽メイキング映像|DVD digest Gallery Smile3rdgen.jpg|3rd Generation DXqhHCG.jpg EkzSW4V.jpg|Murota Mizuki ZgjZxhrl.jpg|Aikawa Maho No202ar.jpg|Sasaki Rikako VjTuj0M.jpg EdtBe8n.jpg MpZwq0C.jpg Smilewada.png|Wada Ayaka Fukudasmile.png|Fukuda Kanon Nakanishismile.png|Nakanishi Kana Takeuchismile.png|Takeuchi Akari Katsutasmile.png|Katsuta Rina Meimismile.png|Tamura Meimi References External Links *Gekipro page *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Hello! Project event details *Single Announcement *SMILE FANTASY! Gekipro blog *Official Goods cs:SMILE FANTASY! fr:SMILE FANTASY! it:SMILE FANTASY! ja:SMILE FANTASY! Category:Musicals Category:ANGERME Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:2014 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:2014 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Theme Songs Category:ANGERME Singles